How To Swim
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: Preseries WeeChesters. Sam is 6. Dean is 10. Oneshot. Dean wants to protect Sam from the other world. Dean HAS to protect Sam from the other world. Some Limp!Sam and Protective!Dean


**Disclaimer: Would I be writing FANFICTION if I owned them....?**

**This came to me on a whim. Yes, It's a oneshot.**

**_READ FIRST!!_The beginning of this comes from a chapter of Supernatural: ORIGINS. The chapter called Speak No Evil. I reiterate the chapter and I let you know when my own story takes place. So the first part of this isn't mine either. That belongs to Peter Johnson and Matthew Dow Smith. (I'm actually thinking about writing another oneshot off another part of ORIGINS)  
**

**This isn't the kind of thing I usually write so I personally don't think it's that good, but it _is _a whim XD  
**

**This takes place November 2, 1989. Sam is 6 and Dean is 10. ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

**

The pool had dirty green water in it. Piles of garbage floated at the water's surface. Old chairs, broken furniture... it was like a mini dump-swamp.

Sam and Dean stood at the pool's edge, wearing swimsuits and t-shirts.

"You don't know how to swim anyway," Dean said.

They headed back to their motel room.

"It's Mom's birthday today," Sam said.

"I know, Sam."

"How old would she be?"

"Thirty-four."

"Oh."

The walked up the stairs leading to the upper level where their motel room was.

"How did Mom die?" Sam asked.

"You know you're not supposed to ask that," Dean said with a glare. "Dad said --"

"I'm old enough to know, Dean."

Dean sighed. "She was in a car accident. A real bad one."

"Who hit her?"

"Nobody knows."

Sam looked somberly at his feet. "I wish I knew."

They reached their motel room door.

"Me too," Dean said.

Suddenly the window to their apartment shattered. A man with skeletal tattoos on one side and John Winchester were flung out of the motel room. The man landed on top of John, posing his knife for a fatal stab. John grabbed the man's wrist and kept the knife at bay.

"Where's her sister?" the man asked.

"Dad!" Sam yelled.

"Dean!" John yelled. "Get your brother and get in the car and DRIVE! Do you remember where to go?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you REMEMBER?"

"YES!" Dean turned and nudged his brother back the way they came. They ran to the parking lot and Dean flung the Impala door open.

"Dad!" Sam yelled. He got in the car and yelled at his brother. "We have to bring Dad!"

WHAM!

John pinned the man onto the hood of the Impala, blood spilling from the man's nose and shaved head and splattering onto the windshield. "GO!" John yelled.

Dean put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

---

They were parked in a field next to some power lines and some woods.

"Three miles north," Dean said. "He always said to go three miles north. He'll meet us here. After he's okay, he'll meet us here."

Sam had his knees up to his chest. "What's going on, Dean?" Sam asked timidly.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Why don't you ever tell me anything?"

"Because you don't want to know!" Dean growled.

Sam gripped the sides of his head, tears streaming down his face. "I wish I never asked!"

"Now stop crying," Dean said. "STOP CRYING!"

Sam looked at his brother. "What'd I do wrong?"

Dean's expression softened. "You didn't do anything wrong." Dean scooted over and wrapped his arms around his brother. "You make me a promise?"

Sam leaned into his brother's embrace. "What?"

"Don't ever ask about mom again. Don't even mention her. And when Dad asks if you want to know you say, 'no.' Do you understand? You say 'NO.' I'm going to do this but you don't need to. You promise me and I'll teach you how to swim, okay?"

Tears still streaming down his face, Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. Dean rested his head on top of Sam's and whispered, "I'll teach you how to swim."

**(MEEE!)**

Sam fell asleep in his brother's arms. When he woke up again, he was in the backseat. He sat up and saw his father driving with Dean sitting shotgun.

"Dad?"

John took a quick glance in his rearview mirror at his son before returning his attention to the road. "What is it, Sam?"

"Where we going?"

"Not sure yet. Go back to sleep. It'll be a while before we stop."

"Can we go some place with a swimming pool?"

John gave Dean a questioning look. Dean just shrugged innocently.

"We'll see, Sam. Go to sleep."

---

This time when Sam woke up, he was sleeping in a motel bed with his brother. Sam looked at the time. Seven twenty-three in the morning. Sam quietly got out of bed and ran to the motel window. He didn't see a pool, but that doesn't mean there wasn't one.

When he heard mumbling behind him, he turned around to see Dean getting up. Sam ran to his brother and said, "I kept my promise."

Dean frowned. "What?"

"I didn't ask Dad about Mom. Can you teach me to swim now?"

Dean looked at the time. "Now?"

Sam nodded his head. "Now."

Dean sighed. "Alright. Just give me a minute to wake up."

---

When they both exited the motel room, leaving a note for their slumbering father, Sam bounded towards the front, in search of a pool.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"There's no pool."

Sam shoulders slumped. "Then how am I supposed to learn how to swim?"

Dean smiled. "Just follow me."

Dean led Sam a little ways through the nearby woods until they reached a pond.

"Oh, cool!" Sam ran to the water's edge.

"You ready, Sam?"

"Yeah!"

Dean started Sam off by teaching him how to breath. After he got the hang of that, Dean held Sam to the surface, letting Sam practice the arm strokes and kicking.

A couple hours later, they sat by the pond's edge, drying themselves off. "That's all for today, Sam. We'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay."

They started to walk back when Sam suddenly stopped.

Dean turned around and gave his brother a questioning look. "What is it?"

"How come you don't want me to ask about Mom?"

Dean sighed. "I said not to ask about her. That's breaking your promise."

Sam immediately clammed up, not wanting Dean to stop teaching him how to swim. They continued to walk back to the motel. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and said, "It's for the best, Sammy."

* * *

**It's not my best written but like i said, it was on a whim. I just love how protective Dean is, even in the graphic novel XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


End file.
